Queen of my Heart
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – ‘Sticks and stones…’ as the saying goes. But while words may not hurt they can sure as hell whined people up. Sasuke/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – 'Sticks and stones…' as the saying goes. But while words may not hurt they can sure as hell whined people up. (Sasuke/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: (giggles) What can I say when I find a pairing I like I tend to go on a bit of a writing binge and I love this pairing so much!

**Muse:** You'd think if she really loved it, that she'd do it a favour and leave it alone…unharmed.

_Dedi:_ Like we wish you'd leave us alone? Well this fic is dedicated to **InoxSasukeSOS**, as the inspiration for this came from reading what she had to say about Ino's name on her profile. So **InoxSasukeSOS** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_God broke the mould,  
When he made this one I know,  
She's breathtaking but so much more,  
She walks in the room, your lungs close,  
Making you never want to breathe again,_

* * *

**Queen of my Heart**

"…Whatever you say, my Queen." And with that Sasuke Uchiha turned of his heel and walked off down the corridor, smirking to himself at the out raged expression on the face of his girlfriend.

Fuming silently, the slender blonde girl watched the retreating back until it was out of sight before turning and slamming her locker door shut with far more force than she really needed. Why she put up with him at times she just couldn't understand. Ok sure, he was the hottest guy in the whole school, he made her smile and laugh, treated her really well and could do things with his tongue you would not believe.

Ino Yamanaka shock her head as if trying to clear it of unwanted thoughts and growled in the back of her throat. He had a lot of good points, but boy did he ever piss her off sometimes and the worst of it was she could never stay angry with him for long. All he had to do was flutter his eyelashes and wiggle his bum, well so to speak and the mental picture had the blonde chuckling lightly. But the point was all he had to do was give her one of those slow smouldering looks, he was so bloody good at, and she'd be melting into a puddle at his feet.

Well not this time, she thought, ruefully opening her locker to get out the folder she had failed to pick up the first time round. Stupid pretty boys, stupidly distracting her. Ino yelped as the school bell rang signalling the end of lunch, and realised that even if she ran flat out she was going to be late for her next class and worse her English teacher was a psychotic, homicidal maniac. And that was on a good day.

_Sasuke you are so gonna pay for this_, Ino mentally raged as she paused outside the classroom just long enough to smooth out her crumbled uniform before knocking once and entering hell.

It was just as bad as she thought it would be. Hidan, the formally mentioned teacher whose grip on reality was some what questionable, had ranted and raved for the best part of twenty minutes about students have no respect for the great institute of leaning.

Most of the class zoned out, they were so used to his lectures by now. Indeed out of the corner of her eye Ino could see Shikamaru Nara, supposedly nodding off with his head on his girlfriend's shoulder, more likely he was trying to give Temari a love bite while she was trying to stop him sliding his hand up her leg. The boy wasn't as lazy as he let people think…well when it came to some things anyway.

At the back of the room, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were having a heated game of snap. Or at least there was a stack of cards in front of them and they were having a whispered argument over which one of them had put their hand down first, which just went to show that whether they were six or sixteen boys never grew up. Hinata Hyuuga was watching, her large silver eyes intense as she tried to work out whom to back up; her best friend dog boy or her crush hyperactive knucklehead. If those two didn't get their act together then Ino was going to have to start matchmaking.

By the time Hidan's blood presser had dropped the class was more than half over and Ino was finely allowed to take her seat. Which she did with some relief and also with some irritation as she slapped Shikamaru up side the head and told him to stop trying to grope her best friend in public. He just settled his head on his folded arms and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _troublesome_ and promptly dozed off.

The two blondes exchanged exasperated looks over his back, it was the adjective he used to describe both of them but neither of them could figure out what he was getting at.

"So, why were you late?" Temari asked, one perfectly plucked dark blonde brow arching gracefully.

"I'll give you one guess." Ino hissed, she was still very pissed off about just how easy her smooth talking boyfriend found it to wind her up and then get her to forgive him.

"Sasuke." Dark blue eyes danced with laughter as the other blonde mimicked Shikamaru's action and buried her face in her folded arms.

Temari didn't know how right she was, and it wasn't as if she were right for the right reasons. She and Sasuke had not in fact been making out in front of her locker, well not the whole time anyway, the reason she was late was because of the annoying prick's idea of a good pet name for her. From the start of their three month relationship he'd called her babe, not original but not that controversial either, but for the past two weeks he'd insisted on calling her 'Queen' and Ino was damned if she could work out why.

As nicknames went it wasn't a bad one, it was just that every time he used it, he'd get this look on his face as if he were enjoying a privet joke and that really got to her. There were far worse things Sasuke could have called her. Sakura Haruno for example her sometime friend sometime, most of the time as of late, worst enemy, depending on what mood the pink haird girl was in always called her 'Pig' not something Ino liked but she'd learned to live with it. Sakura had always been a bit two faced even when they had been growing up but now that Sasuke and Ino had gotten together she had become almost unbearable.

Ino groaned, she was sixteen…well would be in a month or so, her life was still meant to be easy. She was not meant to have to deal with friends who hated her because she was going out with a guy who seemed to get a kick out of winding her up. And people said that you're school years were the best of you life?

The bell rang and the whole class bolted for the door before Hidan got the chance to mention the dreaded word _homework_. Shikamaru walked down the hallway towards their history class, Temari on one arm and Ino on the other, rather please with the envious looks that were directed his way. There were defiantly pluses to having a drop-dead sexy blonde on each arm, and it wasn't as if this pair had any qualms about showing themselves off. Hinata quickly joined the trio, she was soon followed by Naruto and Kiba who were still fighting over who had won their card game.

The class was already half full by the time the group got there. Shino Abram was staring into the middle distance, Choji Akimichi was trying to eat a packet of crisps that were hidden under the desk and their teacher a guy called Kakashi Hatake, had his feet up on his desk and was apparently reading a pornographic novel. Some things never changed, Ino thought as she caught sight of Sakura fussing round _her_ Sasuke, she only ever thought of him as hers when that pink pain in her ass got too close.

Normally she would have gone over and, not exactly warned the other girl off, but let her know that while she was allowed to look Ino was the only one who got to touch. That was normally, but she was still holding her grudge from lunch and so instead of sitting in her accustomed seat next to the raven haird high school god she moved to the back to sit with Shikamaru and Temari. Sasuke gave her a partly confused, partly pleading look, which Ino ignored; he could deal with the nightmare in pink by himself for once.

Just as the last person was seated, Sakura after Sasuke had almost forcible pushed out of the seat that Ino normally took, Kakashi glance up from his book and did a double take as if surprised to find he had a room full of students. But having said that, he always looked like someone had just hit him between the eyes with a house brick or that he was stoned, it was hard to pick.

Though as teachers went, Kakashi was defiantly one of Ino's favourites, though he was probably one of the most liked out of the entire school. But having said that, it was the last lesson on Friday and Ino was still not in a the mood to do anything other than fume over irritatingly sexy guys who irritated her with their damn sexiness. Sasuke had just looked round at her, just the hint of a pout on his lips, and was making Ino's thought process go haywire.

Whether it was because he could sense the mood of his class, or because he wanted to get back to his book, Ino suspected the later, Kakashi had just told the class to work on their own. Kiba and Naruto promptly got back to their game, argument, but Hinata moved over to where the trio sat and then had to put up with Temari and Ino teasing her about Naruto. Shikamaru listened for a bit, but soon dozed off when the pair started coming up with wilder and wilder plans to get the two of them together.

The whole time Ino made a point of not looking at Sasuke, if he was going to be petty then so was she. She had told him at lunch that if he didn't tell her the reason why he smiled every time he called her by the nickname he'd given her, and the real reason too not one that went _just cus I do_, then he could go and hang. Or words to that effect, it wasn't that she minded it was just that he was so irritating about it.

"Hey Ino-pig." It took all of Ino's will power to keep from rolling her eyes at the blatant sugar coated venom of the intruders' voice.

"Go away Pinkie." Temari snarled, giving Sakura a look that could have killed at fifty paces. There was just something about the emerald eyed girl that rubbed the blonde up the wrong and she never missed the optionally to unless a scathing comment.

She didn't get the chance however as Sakura, deciding that now was not the best time to pull the preverbal tigers tail, merely gave the assembled group a filthy look before leaving them in peace once more.

"Ugh." Was the only comment Ino made. Stupid parents, picking out such a stupid name, of all the things to name your child after. As if her life could get much worse, a movement in the corner of her eye got her attention and again Ino had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Yes things could get worse and more over they just had.

"Ino…" Unimpressed baby blue eyes rose and looked questioningly up at Sasuke. "Read it."

Smirking slightly, and how she was growing to hate that smirk, Sasuke dropped an open textbook on the table in front of Ino and then strolled casually back to his desk as if he didn't have a care in the world. In an ideal world, she would have picked up the book, marched over to where he sat and hit him round the head with it. But this wasn't an ideal world, it was the real one and though people were always trying to tell her that curiosity killed the cat, Ino was more inclined to believe that it just led to kittens.

Ino pulled the book away from Temari, who was smirking wildly, was it infectious or something? Hinata was blushing slightly, she'd obviously read whatever it was over the blonde's shoulder, and was now twisting her fingers together murmuring about something being so sweet. Shikamaru grunted when the book hit him as it went past, though Ino would still have preferred to hit Sasuke with it. Lazy bones was just no substitute.

The book was one that dealt with the history of ancient Grease, and had been opened about halfway through the section that talked about mythology. Three-quarters of the way down someone had very carefully ringed a short passage in red. A passage that talked about a Queen of Thebes called Ino.

She could feel the start of a blush forming on her cheeks, she had bitched to Sasuke about her parents giving her a name like Ino and there for giving Sakura the perfect weapon to use against her and he did something like this. Turning in her seat, Ino could see him leaning back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head and she could pictured the self-satisfied expression on his face.

The bell went some five minutes later and there was the usually scramble as the everyone charged for the door way, though it all went unnoticed by their teacher who had evidently got to a good part in his book. Well his mouth was hanging open and he looked like he was about to start drooling which probably amounted to the same thing.

Grabbing the textbook with one hand and Temari with the other, Ino joined the crush at the door. On rout they accidentally on propose knocked into Hinata, who would have fallen to the floor if she hadn't in fact fallen in the arms of a rather bemused Naruto instead. Her cheeks promptly brunt crimson while he just gave her one of his most goofy smiles, which if possible only had the indigo haird girl blushing even harder.

Passing into the corridor the pair high-fived, it was so good when a plan started to come together. Halfway down the hall Temari mumbled something unconvincing about having to go back to get Shikamaru, like he was something she could forget that easily, which Ino translated as _I'm a nosy bitch and I want to see what Hinata and Naruto are up to_. With a wave and a promise to call her later, Ino continued towards her locker and was not all that surprised to see that Sasuke was casually leaning against it, much to the delight of every girl in the vicinity.

Making a conscious effort to keep her face straight Ino walked casually up to her locker, and the obstacle standing in front of it, and flicked his forehead with her finger, hoping that he'd get the hint to move out the way. But subtlety had never been his strong point, and it didn't look like it was going to start now for instead of moving away he simply looped an arm round Ino's waist and fixed her with gleaming onyx eyes.

"How's my Queen now then?" Sasuke's voice was low and teasing, with an evident current of laughter in his tone as he looked down at the face of the girl who was the bane of his existence and also had a good chance at winning the title of love of his life.

"You know something Uchiha?" Ino said pushing the textbook into his chest, trying to hide her smile. "As a boyfriend you really suck."

"Trust me Yamanaka," he said tapping his index finger on the end of her nose, while pulling her closer with the arm that was wrapped around her. "I can do a lot more than that. Or do you need me to remind you?"

* * *

**Muse:** (sniggers at perverted Sasuke)

Lamb: (laughs) Just so you know there really was a Queen of Thebes called Ino, she went kinda mad and did some really freaking things in the end if I remember right. But hey, a Queen's a Queen and that's what every girl wants to be, right?

_Dedi:_ Treated like a Queen. (nods) Well **InoxSasukeSOS **we hope you liked it and expect more Sasuke/Ino fics coming soon.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
